The Saddest Story Ever
by Lucitrix
Summary: "People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand."


**Me and Amanda do a roleplay on Instagram as Lucius and Bellatrix. This is our version of the characters younger years, we wanted to share these short stories with you in hope that you would enjoy them as much as we enjoyed writing them. You can follow Lucius' and Bellatrix's story on Instagram, pvrebloodbellatrixxy and pvrebloodlucius. We do not own the characters, but we wish we did. Enjoy this short instalment and stay tuned for more of them! Amanda writes Bella's POV and Ryan writes Lucius' POV.**

 **Bellatrix's POV**

Gray.

The colour of his eyes. That icy stare. Far more pompous and confident than his years would lend it.

I saw it as a challenge.

Lucius Malfoy was in his third year.

A Pureblood, Sacred Twenty-Eight, so we'd seen each other occasionally throughout our lives.

A Slytherin, so we'd shared the same space for 3 years at Hogwarts- The Dungeon.

I'd not noticed him. Not really. We were three years apart. He was too young, I was too busy with others.

But when we returned, that September...

The sorting was finished, the feast in the Great Hall cleared away, everyone settled back into their dorms now relaxing and catching up with each other in the common room.

There were certain unspoken rules in the Slytherin room.

The black leather sofas- they were for upperclassmen fifth through to seventh years. If we were in the room, we had rights to them.

I came down from unpacking my belongings a bit later than most, and found my group of friends already sitting. And one blond infiltrator.

Malfoy.

He was sat in what should be my spot, my friends, my sofa, my spot.

I walked over, greeted my friends and looked into his icy stare. He knew he needed to leave but sat and stared like he was waiting to see what I would do. Expectantly.

"Up." I commanded simply.

Lucius sat there, arched a brow and sat back into the sofa, affecting that signature smirk he's known for.

"Really?" I cocked my chin in defiance and looked down my nose at him as I waited for him to get up and weighed my options in case he didn't.

After a long moment where my friends watched, after his brow arched higher than anyone's should be able to, and that stare had made its way to my brain, intriguing me, I made my move.

"Fine. Stay there. But it's still my spot, and I don't give things away."

I sat down on him, hard. He didn't even flinch at this girl whom he'd barely spoken to previously assertively settling herself into his lap. He merely relaxed further as if this was his place, as though everything played into his hand as it always did, as though it was perfectly natural to have me sat on him.

The side of his hand brushed against mine and I glared into those gray eyes and turned to talk with my friends as he sat with that self satisfied look on his face.

Little did I know this was just the first of many power plays between us.

I like to think, we both won.

 **Lucius' POV**

I had stuffed my face with the food served at The Great Hall after yet another sorting ceremony. I had suffered through 2 of these, I was only bothered about who was joining Slytherin, and the new pupil's I got to bully for not being in Slytherin. Back to the food, it wasn't as good as what it was at home, but it was acceptable. I could eat it given I was hungy.

I walked down to The Dungeons to my, shall we say, home, for the time being. I walked through the doors, and saw the comfy leather sofa calling my name, and so, I walked over and slumped onto it. I looked around the common room at the gasps and stares people were giving me, I put it to the fact that I was a Malfoy.

I glanced over at some figure who had just walked down the stairs, or rather, having a closer look, Bellatrix Black. She was something to look at alright, but she was three years older than me, and my parents decided who I was to get involved with, but I'd take my chances.

I watched her as she greeted her friends, her friends who were sat around me, and I realised the unwritten rule of the black leather sofa, and why people had gasped and stared at me. These weren't just seats to sit on, they were reserved for older pupil's. I didn't care. I was Lucius Malfoy. I can sit where I wish. I stared back at her with a raised brow as she stared deep into my eyes and I raised a brow when she demanded me to move. Maybe she forgot who she was speaking to. I was quite comfy and decided I'd get more comfortable, so I relaxed more into the sofa.

I found it amusing how she stared down her nose to me. Like I was a nobody, usually it didn't end well for the other person when they did that to me. We were having a stand off, and I'd only just met her, properly. We'd seen each other around due to being part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight at dinner parties, we'd never actually come face to face, or spoken a word to each other. I would stand my ground... or rather, sit. A Malfoy always, always got what he wanted. At least, Lucius did.

Then she suddenly sat on my lap all of a sudden. So she wouldn't give up that easily? I smirked, realising this would be the first of many power plays. I'd be determined to win every single one of them. I relaxed further into the sofa, letting her know that I wouldn't back down so easily.

I moved my hand and brushed hers, it was an accident, but when she turned and stared into my eyes, I didn't care less. I'd do what I wanted. I was sat here first after all.

I decided that I won this little power play.

 **And that's the first of our many short stories, leave a review, etc, just so me and Amanda can know what you think and if you'd like more. We hope you'll stay tuned to read some more of these short stories!**

 **Don't forget you can follow their lives on pvrebloodbellatrixxy and pvrebloodlucius on Instagram.**


End file.
